


and how we feel is hard to fake

by youriko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, ah yes. the most cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: has shirogane really always been this gay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write sonianami tonight but someone gave me the concept of shiromaki and. hhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> two parter bc if i write anymore tonight it will turn to shit

It was a Thursday, when she first came in.

 

Shirogane could never really remember the date, or the time, or what exactly happened that day besides a select ten minutes, just that it was a Thursday and she had a horrible case of bedhead. 

 

“Tall, flat white with 3 shots of espresso and a coffee cake.”

 

“Jesus.”

 

Her coworker shrugged dismissively. “Their choice, I guess.” She turned from the panel breezily, handing Shirogane a cup. “Get to work.”

 

“Kirumi, it’s going to kill her,” Shirogane whined. “Can’t I just put 2 in? She won’t tell the difference.”

 

Kirumi glared at her. “Three. Shots. Of. Espresso. I needn’t get another complaint from my boss about an employee of mine.”

 

Grumbling the whole way, Shirogane reluctantly put the shots in, setting it on the counter, waiting for some crazy, half-dead college student named ‘Maki’ to barge in and chug it down.

 

Well, she was mostly right, but she didn’t expect her to be so damn  _ attractive. _

 

Her dusty black hair in twintails hung lose, and there were clear bags under her eyes, and she was making a beeline for the coffee she knew would kill her, and yet she was pretty. Shirogane would die for her secret.

 

Before the scowling girl could run away with her coffee, she intervened. “Hey, what makeup brand do you use?”

 

Maki looked up in surprise, frighteningly still for a few moments. “I don’t use makeup,” she snapped, before bolting off without a second’s hesitation.

 

Shirogane stared after her with a dreamy sigh, fantasizing as to what it would be like to wake up so beautiful. Kirumi snorted at her from behind.

 

-

 

The next day she came by was a Friday.

 

Shirogane knew this, because she was still obsessing over this stranger’s natural good lucks, and maybe it was a bit creepy but to hell with it. She didn’t know how she didn’t have a fanclub fawning over her everywhere she went.

 

She was sipping a (stolen) cup of coffee when Kirumi listed off the order. 

 

“An tall iced caramel macciato with 3 shots of espresso.”

  
Shirogane spit out her coffee. 


End file.
